


Losin' It

by Jakathine



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Banter, Come Eating, Confessions, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Top Eddie Brock, Virgin!Venom, Virginity, Xenophilia, bottom Venom, dual sensation, kind of like alien anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: Couldn't really think of a title, but since Venom is basically losing his v-card figured it was appropriate LOL





	Losin' It

Something was nagging at Eddie and for once this time it wasn’t Venom.

 

As Eddie was watching TV, he could feel a tension building up under his skin that he just couldn’t shake. Eventually, he got up and walked around, thinking maybe he was just restless. Soon Eddie found pacing around didn’t help much. His skin felt like it was on fire and no matter what he did, that feeling wasn’t going away.

He turned on the tranquil music Mrs. Chen had given him and laid back on the cool wooden floor, concentrating on slowing his breathing. Sometimes when his anxieties got the better of him, he would feel like this so maybe this was similar, and the music would help. Thankfully, Venom was keeping quiet for once, not interrupting his session.

At some point, Eddie fell asleep on the floor. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, a little achy from the hard floor. Despite this though he felt a little better. It was dark by now, so he figured he should probably go take a shower and get some sleep.

The hot water was comforting against his skin as it sloughed off the day’s grit.

 ** _Eddie?_** Venom’s sonorous voice vibrated in his head.

“Yeah, V?” Eddie asks back as he shampooed his hair.

**_What’s on your mind?_ **

“You’re asking me? Thought you bounced around in there ‘n knew everythin’.” Eddie replied playfully as he rinsed the shampoo out.

Venom hummed, which caused an interesting vibration to travel down Eddie’s spine, but made no further comment. It made Eddie pause momentarily then brush the feeling off. He considered prodding Venom more to find out what they meant, but he really did want to finish his shower before he fell asleep on his feet.

Eddie turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, rubbing a circle on the mirror to look at his reflection. Rather, looking at Venom’s reflection as they tilted their head curiously back at him. Eddie looked down to uncap his toothpaste to dollop some on his brush and when he looked back up, Venom was gone from his reflection. Something was bothering the symbiote, Eddie realized.

Once he was done brushing his teeth and had discarded his towel on the bathroom floor, Eddie flopped into bed. The earlier prickling heat feeling to his skin had returned after the shower, much to his dismay. The overhead fan was cooling his back, but he could feel his palms starting to sweat. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. So much for going to sleep like he wanted.

“Hey, V. Is something on _your_ mind?” Eddie asked, echoing the symbiote’s earlier question.

Venom drew out of Eddie’s form to look at Eddie directly, **_Something is on our mind._**

Eddie sat up on his elbows, “Which is?” 

If he didn’t know better, Eddie would’ve sworn the symbiote was being shy as they bobbed back and forth in the air before answering, **_You’ve not mated in some time and the thoughts in your head make us interested… We’ve not really mated before._**

A few beats of silence, then Eddie couldn’t help but start giggling, “You mean…?”

Venom snapped their head back at Eddie, daring him to finish that sentence.

Eddie bit his lower lip to keep from saying anything further to that, but he really wished he could just to poke fun, “So, you’re part of me so I’m sure you’re seeing all my experience with it then.”

**_Yes._ **

“Is there something in particular you’re curious about? Also, is this weird feeling I’m having is basically you being horny?”

A long stretch of silence followed those two questions, to which Venom finally replied, **_Yes._**

Eddie laughed loudly, “To which one, bud?”

**_To both. The thing in your mind I saw that has my attention the most is this one that replays in your mind of doggystyle._ **

That made Eddie’s brows arch up in surprise, “Ooh, really? And who as who, you think?”

**_Could try both._ **

Eddie nodded, “Very true… wait, can you even make a body shape outside of me or something? ‘Cause otherwise you’re like, a blob… Which would make that kinda difficult.”

Venom pulled themself slightly away, so that part of them was still attached to Eddie’s leg. Then with a few grunts of effort, Venom formed into a humanoid shape slightly larger than Eddie. With care, Eddie sat up and touched Venom’s claw-tipped hands. Already he could feel himself getting hard at the idea of what they were about to do.

“How ‘bout this… I’ll do you first on this, ‘cause I’m not prepped nor wanna be, but you don’t really need that. Besides, kinda satisfying that you keep being a dick in my ass that now I get to return the favor.”

Venom practically purred at that, scooting up close to Eddie and kissing him deeply on the mouth so that their tongue could wrap around Eddie’s own. Then Venom reached further so that their tongue was deep in Eddie’s throat, just this side of suffocating him. They retracted the tongue, which left Eddie gasping. It was a sensation Eddie never tired of as he moaned deeply and sunk his fingers into Venom’s sides. Though bigger than himself, Eddie had no trouble lifting Venom up, feeling their fluid legs wrapping around his waist and cinching there.

Eddie smirked into the kiss and mentally projected, _For someone who has not done this before you’re a quick learner._

Venom gripped tighter for a moment, then let him go to let Eddie place them gently on the bed. Their body was still acting fluidly, but Venom managed to create solid hands and knees to rest on as Eddie moved behind them. It was a strange sight for Eddie to see, Venom splayed out like this while one tendril wrapped around his leg kept them bound, but one he could definitely get used to seeing.

He reached up and touched over Venom’s back with the tips of his fingers, relishing in the gentle pulsation of their skin as it curved to meet him. Over and over he did this, until Venom was starting to shake beneath his touch. Just this simple motion over them was making Eddie get so hard he was leaking against his thigh.

“You all right, V?” he managed to ask as he stroked his cock lazily.

 ** _Yes. This sensation…. It feels nice._** Venom groaned, arousal obvious in their voice.

Eddie reached back up, this time with down-turned his fingers so that his nails scrapped down instead. This sent a whole new wave of pleasure through Venom, powerful enough that Eddie felt it echo in their bond. It made Eddie’s mind reel with pure lust. Venom arched back, bidding Eddie to move closer. This time, Eddie’s touch was rough, skimming up Venom’s sides and latching onto their shoulders. He lined his cock with Venom’s ass, nudging against the solid warmth until Venom created an opening that greedily accepted Eddie all the way to the base.

Venom’s makeshift walls were a heady mixture of silky tightness and sloping ridges that immediately had Eddie gasping as his cock rubbed against them. It was too much and not enough all at once. Unsure really what a symbiotes pleasure points could be, Eddie kept one hand on Venom’s shoulder and reached the other underneath to touch at their makeshift chest. Venom pushed back against him, obviously impatient.

“Brat.” Eddie said fondly, lowering his hands down so they gripped tightly to Venom’s hips as he thrust relentlessly.

The dual feeling of pleasing and being pleasured was flowing between them, making Eddie’s vision blur with a lusty haze. Suddenly, Venom made a keening noise and almost lost shape. It was only due to Eddie’s will that they managed to keep form. Sweat was coursing down Eddie’s face as he tried to keep focus, but Venom’s writhing form was making it difficult. One moment he didn’t have enough friction, the next Venom was squeezing him so tightly he thought he was going to scream. He slowed down enough to let Venom get their bearing.

 ** _Eddie_** , Venom panted, swaying their hips back to Eddie’s cock, **_more_**.

“Greedy thing aren’t you?” Eddie huffed, wiping the sweat off his face but relinquishing to Venom’s request. Besides, he was so so close already.

This time when Venom tried to pull away, Eddie literally sunk his fingers into Venom’s skin, up to the knuckles disappearing in the shuddering black ooze as he gave several deep thrusts. With a loud groan, he climaxed. As his orgasm echoed through Venom, the sensation flowed back tenfold to make Eddie see stars and starts to cum again, which he didn’t think was possible. It took all his strength to keep from losing hold of Venom as they shuddered underneath as Eddie emptied himself. When he was spent, he let Venom go and let himself fall to the bed. Venom displaced themself into a smaller tendril shape once more, greedily licking their teeth as Eddie’s cum was absorbed.

 ** _We taste good._**  

Eddie didn’t even have it in him to snap a witty reply. He just looked over at Venom and shook his head in astounded disbelief. As Eddie watched, the surface of Venom’s being was vibrating ever so slightly, reflecting his own. Every nerve was on fire, the pleasure searing his veins twenty times over as he felt both his and Venom’s after-waves. Venom floated downwards to settle on the other pillow so they could look Eddie in the face.

“Fuckin’ unbelievable.” Eddie muttered, reaching out to let Venom curl around his fingers.

**_Can we try it the other way next time?_ **

Eddie smiled crookedly, “I suppose _we_ can do it whatever way _we_ want.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't really think of a title, but since Venom is basically losing his v-card figured it was appropriate LOL


End file.
